


There Was Nothing There

by tnnyoh



Series: Post 'World of Assassination' [3]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Paranormal, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tnnyoh/pseuds/tnnyoh
Summary: Diana and 47 stumble upon a case and a target that is almost beyond belief and the two start to question reality as supernatural things continue to happen around them.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Diana Burnwood, Agent 47/Diana Burnwood
Series: Post 'World of Assassination' [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	There Was Nothing There

The television was blaring an old episode of a black and white show, and a laugh track played after every single attempt at comedy as a man looked over some papers he had received early that morning and speaking to a woman over the phone. 

“I’m not going to pretend I understand this” she said in a curt tone “But here is the gist, our client wishes to remain anonymous, he sent information about something he believes is happening in a small town in Maine, Now I could very well make a joke about Stephen King, or I could tell you what the client wants”

“I would appreciate the joke”

“Ah yes, I forgot about your love of supernatural horror fiction. Anyway-” she stopped for a moment before continuing, 47 assumed she was looking through documents “Ah yes, Taggart Wilds is a man who our client presumes is leading a strange cult in Maine, he runs a group for addiction that gets together every Sunday… and our anonymous client believes that it’s a front for the cult, as multiple group members have disappeared” 

“Strange, did the local law enforcement not investigate the disappearances?” 

“It looks like they did, but it didn’t go anywhere… it was turned over to the FBI but the investigation ends there. I suppose they never found anything”

“You’re suggesting a trip to Maine?” 

“Oh, I honestly thought you could go there alone, 47. I’m not quite feeling up to a long trip…”

“Diana, cases like these take a lot less time with two people instead of one, I seem to recall you said you enjoyed working in the field more than you thought you would”

“Well yes” Diana said sheepishly “But I said that in reference to cases that don’t involve blatant elimination” 

He spun the chair around and switched the phone to his other hand “As I said, two people, two different tasks.” 

“Alright, I’ll… I’ll go” there was something in her voice that he noticed, was it hesitation? He wanted to ask her about it, but the conversation ended there and he felt strange prying. 

She was entitled to her private thoughts after all. He put the cell on the table and turned to the laptop, typing in the name of the location they would be traveling to see what Maine had to offer in terms of hotels. 

There was a knock on the door, something that didn’t usually happen as the place he called “home” was nearly in the middle of nowhere, he liked it better that way, it made it less likely he would run into people. He got up to answer the door and standing there was a woman who looked slightly alarmed “I’m sorry to bother you, but… are you an FBI agent? I… found something disturbing and I… I called the local cops but they wouldn’t come out”

“I am an agent of sorts, yes” 

“Will you take a look at this? I… I only got a photo of it but…” the woman pulled out her cell phone and showed him the photo, it was rather blurry and oversaturated, 47 was having a hard time making out what it was supposed to be. 

“What am I looking at here?” 

“It’s a dog…. or something, I was out in my backyard taking photos of the shed I built to send to my mom and I caught this… right after I took this photo I heard the loudest screaming from the distance. It sounded like someone was being murdered”

“There are animals that can mimic the sound of human cries, it was very likely just a wounded animal” 

“But how does that explain the photo? There was no dog in my backyard when I took this…”

“I’m going to be leaving town soon, is it possible that I could take your phone to study the photo while I’m en route?”

She hesitated, but ultimately nodded “Yes, yes of course, whatever you need. The reset for the passcode lock is 5473.”

“And do you have an alternate line to receive phone calls?”

“Yes, I… i have my home phone, I generally don’t go out very much, it should be easy to reach me” she appeared to be shivering, even though it was quite a warm day, she handed over the phone to him and he pocketed it and bid a farewell to the woman. 

An odd turn of events… but he had to admit he was curious about this, if only for the reaction of Diana.

“Do you think it is a bit impersonal for me to refer to you by your former agent name? I don’t want to be presumptuous, as I know you never really speak on your childhood, but…I do not wish to harm you”

Diana’s words filtered into his mind and he mulled them over for a moment before speaking again “No.”

“I do think very highly of you, 47, but I’m going to need a little bit more communication on this”

The two were sitting on a plane and awaiting take-off and Diana had brought up a personal worry of hers; after the ICA dissolved… the two of them had a more friendly, personal relationship, as opposed to a strictly work related and professional relationship. It was something Diana seemed to think of as ill-defined. 47 on the other hand was not used to close relationships, he supposed that Diana had always been his closest friend.

After the experiences he had with Lucas and Olivia during the past few years, he realized what it meant to have a connection, a friendship, with another human being… It was something he had been curious of… He never had friends when he was a child, he never connected with anyone.. as all connections ended in horror. 

He of course had Lucas, but for the longest time he didn’t even remember knowing the man, or remembering any of the things they had done together. His relationship with Diana was… different, Lucas was more of a brother to him, a family relationship.

Diana was complex, different and sometimes unreadable. 

He wanted to understand the little intricacies of emotion and humanity, something that he never really felt, even if he was out in the field and being next to people, watching social situations… He felt almost alien, disconnected from them in a way he couldn’t explain. 

Before he could answer her question, a voice over the PA system let them know that the plane was readying for takeoff and would leave the strip shortly, they were requested to turn off all electronic devices and for the first time since he spoke with that woman at his apartment, he picked her phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

The clock on the phone seemed to have gotten messed up since he was given the phone, it displayed a time that 47 knew was incorrect, perhaps it had always been like that? He turned off the phone and put it in his pocket, turning back to Diana “How long is this flight?”


End file.
